1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a golf club head which can improve its durability and the repulsion performance.
2. Background Art
A hollow golf club head with a face portion made of rolled steel is proposed. The face portion normally includes a center part having a great thickness and a peripheral part having a smaller thickness. The club head mentioned above improves a repulsion performance without deteriorating strength of the face portion.
As a result of various experiments, the inventors of the present invention have found that a durability, a repulsion performance and a ball hitting feeling of a club head can be improved by using a rolled steel having the rolling direction along a front-back direction of the head in at least a part of a crown portion or a sole portion of a hollow golf club head.